Suicide Boy: Underwear Trouble
by sweet-sativa
Summary: Hooni, a depressed high schooler, attempts to hang himself but finds that his body's natural reaction to choking is more embarrassing than he anticipated. If only he had some way to protect against that… Contains suicide, hanging, cutting, bullying, abuse, wetting, messing, and diapers.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hooni, a depressed high schooler, attempts to hang himself but finds that his body's natural reaction to choking is more embarrassing than he anticipated. If only he had some way to protect against that…

Notice: This chapter contains suicide, hanging, cutting, bullying, abuse, wetting, and diapers.

o-o-o-o

"An orphan without parents…" he said, stepping onto the short folding table.

"...With a household debt of ₩50,000,000," he continued, maneuvering the rope under his chin. "...and ₩7,049 in the bank. Rent postponed indefinitely, currently 3 months behind."

Despite his massive smile, tears were now running down his face.

"...On top of that, a loser hikikomori… I never had a chance anyway," he said, speaking to no one and feeling nothing but comfort. This was his usual suicide mantra; what he said when he decided he'd finally had enough of living and he was taking steps to end his suffering once and for all, permanently. He'd said it many times already.

He kept going as he slipped his entire head into the loop and let it settle on his neck. "I was suffering ever since I was young. I had an abusive, drunkard of a father while my mother died of an early illness. Between the hospital fees and my father's gambling habits, we racked up a huge debt. And so my father abandoned me."

His content smile was fading into a look of profound sadness as he finished his mantra. He had one more line. 17-year-old high school student, Lee Hoon (AKA Hooni,) spoke his last words: "I have no future! This is the only path for me!"

He kicked the side of the table, forcing one of the legs to fold up and drop his neck to rest in the loop of the rope. The noose tightened around his throat; it cut off his oxygen and threatened to crush the boy's windpipe. His hands instinctively clawed at his neck, trying to rip himself free and make a clear passage to breathe. His legs, meanwhile, kicked furiously below him as they tried to find something to stand on, something to take the immense pain off of his neck.

And the pain, it was truly immense. He gasped, partially for air and partially as an instinct to call out for help. He'd tried to hang himself before and failed because of the pain, he wasn't about to make the same mistake. He knew if he chickened out this second time he'd truly be pathetic.

As his consciousness and life slipped away from him he began to feel numb, the pain vanished momentarily and all he could think about was how he'd finally be free from his misery. But, without the pain, he became aware of another sensation he was feeling. A warm liquid was spreading around his crotch and streaming down his leg.

'Pee?!' he thought to himself, unable to speak. A vision flashed in his mind: Soorim, his friend and the son of his landlord, coming into the room and discovering Hooni, only for him to laugh when he saw Hooni had pissed himself.

This he could not abide. The frail, black haired boy reached into the waistband of his shorts and pulled out a pair of scissors. He used the last ounce of strength he had to wildly snip above his head, only to come crashing down onto the 3 legs of the table when the blades finally found the rope. He dropped the scissors and grabbed his throat, coughing and wheezing as he tried to get his breath back.

It took him a minute to finally be able to breathe with some regularity, then it took him a little while longer to gather his thoughts. "I'm alive…" he said, equal parts bitter about failing to kill himself (again) and scarred about what would have happened if he hadn't cut himself free. Then he remembered why he cut himself free in the first place.

Hooni looked down at his black, cotton shorts. The stain in front was hardly noticeable on the dark fabric but by now the cloth had turned cold and was sticking to his legs. He also realized his butt was wet, too. He wasn't sure if he'd made a puddle when he peed himself while dangling from the rope and fallen into it or if he'd continued wetting his pants after he cut himself free. Either way, he didn't much care for the feeling.

He would have started crying if it weren't for the fact that he'd already been crying for hours before this. Instead, he sat in his own urine, lamenting his life and how miserable he was. He cursed the world for putting him in this situation and he knew if he were to continue on in life he would have to change something.

After sitting there for what seemed like forever, Hooni finally noticed the smell of pee emanating from his shorts and came to his senses. The first thing he'd need to change was his pants, he couldn't risk Soorim or Jaehoon making a surprise visit and seeing him sitting around crying about pissing himself. He slipped off his shorts and underwear, trying to be careful not to touch the wet parts with his hands. Lacking towels or other cleaning supplies, he used the dry parts of his pee soaked clothing to mop up the puddle he'd left on the table.

Then, bare-bottomed, he took down the rest of his noose and threw the rope fragments in a trash bag. He removed his shirt and brought his soiled clothes with him into the shower to try and clean himself and the only pair of shorts he owned as best as he could. Sadly, he found it difficult to really clean without any hot water. He kicked himself for choosing to pay his electricity instead of his gas this month.

Finally, when he was finished, he hung up his "clean" shorts and briefs and stepped into some old underwear. He lacked anything to cover them, however, so for the rest of the day his bare legs and pathetic underoos served as a constant reminder that he'd pissed his pants and failed to die. This only increased his resolve and he became certain he couldn't bare to live with this humiliation. Thus, he began forming a plan for how he could finally kill himself with dignity.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hooni was a cutter. He cut himself when he was sad, he cut when he was hungry, he cut when he was angry, and he cut himself last night after wetting his pants. The problem, though, was that after cutting he had to bandage the wound. So Hooni, being immensely and perpetually poor, found himself raiding the school's infirmary at the start of every week to get his supply of bandages.

In that regard, this morning was no different. What was different, however, is that Hooni needed one more piece to finish his suicide puzzle. If hanging caused him to void his bladder then all he'd need to do was put a layer of protection between his crotch and his pants, that way if Soorim discovers him he will merely see his hanging, dead body and not his piss covered shorts.

He shoved a roll of bandages into his backpack and searched the medical cabinet for the right tool. He often searched the cabinet looking for sharp objects or drugs that would help him kill himself, to no avail, but when he did he'd occasionally find a strange item that gave him pause: diapers.

He laughed the first time he saw them. After all, this was a high school. He wondered what kind of loser would still need diapers at his age. Now, as he desperately searched the cabinet in need of diapers, the irony was completely lost on him.

Eventually he found the package in the very back of the top shelf. He held it up to see and triumphantly declared "Aha!" before realizing how that would look if anyone else came in. He quickly shoved the package back into the cabinet and looked around, making sure he was still alone. After confirming it was just him, he gently opened the package and placed one of the folded up, white diapers in his bag. He quickly shut the cabinet and zipped up his backpack before heading to the exit when he stopped, realizing a danger he had not yet considered: the bullies.

Hooni was bullied every single day, without fail. Sometimes they would merely hurt him, other times they would mug him, and often they'd take whatever they needed or wanted from his backpack. It became obvious that keeping the diaper in his bag would be way too dangerous, he'd have to find another way to keep it on him. Somewhere the bullies would never think to look.

The reality of the situation quickly dawned on Hooni but he was hesitant to accept this as his only solution. He considered his other options for a moment but decided he truly had no other choice, he'd have to wear the diaper all day if he was to get home with it. When he was younger this wouldn't have worked, being pantsed used to be a major problem for him. But now, in high school, his classmates seemed over such childish antics. So long as he was careful, he figured he could go the entire day without anyone realizing he was wearing a diaper.

Hooni sighed as he turned on his heel and walked away from the door and toward a bed. His hands were trembling as he drew the curtain around the bed and took the diaper out of his bag. He examined the thick plastic undergarment, his hands shaking with nerves as he considered the possibility of being caught. He reasoned it was still early in the morning, though. The school nurse hadn't arrived yet and usually no students stopped by before the bell, since waiting until school started to go to the infirmary meant getting out of classes. Nonetheless, he had to hurry.

He unfolded the diaper and placed it on the bed, trying to line it up as best he could. He wasn't sure which side was which and where the tapes went but he reasoned, correctly, that it would be quicker to put the tapes on if he was laying on the end that held the tapes. He took a deep breath as he jumped onto the bed. Then, from his prone position, he unbuttoned his pants and undid his belt buckle before pulling his pants and underwear down. Never well endowed to begin with, he looked particularly small as it shriveled up in fear at being exposed outside of his own house or a bathroom.

Hooni had no time to worry about that as he quickly (but quietly) attempted to fold the diaper over himself and tape the tapes as best he could. He found the adult diaper was large on his malnourished body and the tapes nearly overlapped on him while the top of the diaper made its way all the way up to his belly button. He laid there and admired his work, admitting to himself that he truly looked almost like a baby with the oversized diaper wrapped securely around his waist.

Hooni pulled up his pants and redid his belt before standing up. He drew open the curtain and walked to a mirror, examining his butt and crotch to see how noticeable the thick undergarment was. It pushed his legs apart and felt thick to him but, to his relief, the bulge was nearly unnoticeable under his black uniform pants. His baggy, white dress shirt also hung low enough on his body that he wouldn't have to worry about it riding up and exposing his waistband. Still, just as a precaution, Hooni pulled his black leather belt as tight as he possibly could to make sure there was no chance of his pants falling down. It was uncomfortable, sure, but he thought the risk reduction was worth the cost of his comfort.

He looked at the time and saw he only had a few minutes until class started, then only hours until school was out, and from there only hours until he could finally die. He left the infirmary with a smile on his face as he pictured his lifeless body hanging limp in his apartment wearing unsoiled, dry pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooni was a nervous wreck today. He was a nervous wreck most days, really, but today his thoughts were completely overtaken by the thick undergarment he was wearing. He had been so sure of himself when he put it on in the nurse's office but now, in class, he found himself constantly tugging his shirt down and adjusting his stance, paranoid that his diaper was peaking out.

He sat at his desk and wiggled uncomfortably on the padding under his butt as he tried to find a position where it wasn't so obvious to himself that he was wearing a diaper. The plastic on his back and belly, too, constantly reminded him of what he was wearing every time he moved his body even the littlest bit.

At the end of the first class, Hooni braced himself for whatever the bullies had planned. As luck would have it, they only ended up throwing balls of bunched up paper at his head. This sent Hooni over the moon. Such harmless taunts truly meant that this was his day to shine and his day to die. When his next lesson started his eyes got heavy and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt he was young again, barely a toddler, sitting in his high chair in a thick diaper. His mom, alive and healthy, was cooking a hearty meal at the stove while talking to him in the gentle, loving way he hadn't heard ever since she'd gotten sick. He basked in the warmth and nostalgia of his dream, never wanting it to end.

Meanwhile, in the waking world, his reluctant friend and tutor, Jaehoon, was sitting next to him. He was vigilantly taking notes but he couldn't help but be distracted by Hooni's attitude today. This morning he'd been restless and now he seemed to be in a deep, deep sleep. He knew any change in Hooni's behaviour might be trouble for him so such frantic mood swings gave him pause for concern.

"thanks for the food…" Hooni mumbled, sleep talking at his desk. Jaehoon smiled, the malnourished boy must just be dreaming about eating a substantial meal.

"no green peppers mommy…" he mumbled again. Jaehoon was tempted to wake him up to get him to shut up, but how could he be so cruel as to disturb such a relaxing dream for Hooni?

"mommy i need a diapey change..." he mumbled. Jaehoon, taken completely off guard by this, suppressed a laugh so hard that he ended up coughing violently into his hands. When he looked up he found half the class was staring at him, including a drowsy eyed Hooni who was still wearing a relaxed smile on his face.

"Sorry…" Jaehoon said quietly as he went back to his notes. Hooni, oblivious he was the original source of the disruption, laid his head back down to try and go back to sleep.

During lunch Jaehoon decided to treat Hooni to a coffee, if only so Hooni's napping didn't disturb Jaehoon's own studies.

o-o-o-o-o

As the school day rounded down to an end Jaehoon regretted buying Hooni that coffee. Early in the day he was distracted by Hooni's napping, but now he found the amount of caffeine his friend drank made him way too fidgety. He became annoyed as his friend squirmed in the seat next to him. He made a mental note that Hooni must not be a big caffeine drinker.

In reality, Hooni was absolutely bursting to take a piss. He was afraid of removing the tape, as he wasn't sure if it could be put back on, and because of how high of the diaper rose on him there was no way he could maneuver himself to be able to pee over it. He normally didn't need to use the bathroom at all during school hours, aside from occasionally using a stall to cut himself, so he wasn't sure why today of all days he needed to pee so bad. It was, of course, the diuretic effect of the coffee but Hooni didn't know that.

Hooni looked up at the clock and saw he had 15 more minutes until school ended. 'Should I just pee?" he thought. 'I'm wearing a diaper, after all. And maybe I should test to make sure it can actually hold all of my pee, so that way I know it wont leak when I hang myself…' he violently shook his head, snapping himself out of it. 'Of course I can't pee myself in class! I'm a high schooler with a fully grown bladder, I can hold it until I get home! Besides, if I pee myself now to test the diaper I wont be able to kill myself tonight since I don't have a fresh diaper to change into…' He pictured himself changing out of one yellow tinted diaper and into a clean one and blushed deeply, burying his head in his desk. He gritted his teeth and clenched, resolving to wait until he could get home and use his toilet.

By the time class ended Jaehoon had had all he could take of Hooni and quickly excused himself to the library before he lost his temper again. This was fine by Hooni, who was too focused on keeping dry to really notice his friend was irritated.

Hooni walked as fast as he could toward his house, which was a short walk away. He'd hardly made if very far when, in his haste, he thought he felt himself pee a little. He stopped and clinched his bladder muscles, then continued walking more slowly and deliberately. His slow walking method had a draw back, however, as about halfway home he heard a group of kids talking behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the usual group of bullies who were walking home on the same route he was.

'Crap, not now!' he thought as he sped up his walk before they could see him. He felt the pain this caused his bladder to be too much, though, so he looked for another option. Hooni veered to the side and ducked into an ally, hoping he could hide until the bullies pass.

He crouched behind a crate with one hand over his mouth and one hand holding his crotch, listening intently for the bullies to wander off. The voices got louder and louder, then started to get quieter as he assumed they were walking away. But it didn't get much quieter after that, instead he heard their continued banter along with the clicking of a lighter. 'Damn smokers!' he thought to himself as the group loitered and lit up just yards away from him. He had no choice but to stay hidden in that alley until they were done.

Minutes passed and his urge to pee grew even more desperate. Hooni thought back to being in elementary school and playing hide and seek. Back then, when he'd hide, even if he didn't have to pee before he started to play the very act of hiding would fill him with anticipation and leave him bursting at the seams for a quick wee. It was even worse for Hooni since he was such a great hider that he'd usually go all recess without being found. Now, hiding in this alley with no relief in site, he could barely contain himself.

Hooni's trip down memory lane was interrupted when he heard a sound from the gang of bullies he was hiding from. "Hey you!" he heard. He stayed perfectly silent, knowing there was no way they could see him from there. Still, they got closer as one of them said "What are you doing in this alley? Waiting for me?"

Hooni's heart skipped a beat until he finally heard a reply. "Aren't you a little young to be hitting on a college girl like me?" the female voice ask, flirtingly.

"You know, some parts of me are mature for a high schooler. Come into the ally and find out…" one of the hoodlums said.

"Please dont please dont please dont please dont…" Hooni whispered to himself. They must have been speaking right at the alley entrance because he could see their shadows on the ground in front of him. All they had to do was take a few steps his way and they'd see him squatting behind the crate.

"More mature than my boyfriend, you think?" the girl asked, dismissively.

He saw the shadow of one figure take the hand of the other. "Come on baby, just real quick…" the figure started to move into the alley.

Hooni was paralyzed in fear, unable to breath as the shadow moved closer to his spot. He heard some fussing from the girl, gentle turn downs that she didn't want to follow him. Still, the shadows got closer and closer while Hooni's anxiety skyrocketed. Then, to make matters worse, Hooni felt himself began peeing in fear and desperation.

"Not now…" he whispered as his bladder involuntarily started emptying itself. He tried to find the muscle to make himself stop but he failed to locate it. Hooni let out a pathetic whimper as he gave in to the urge and surrendered to opening the floodgates to his bladder, letting the warm urine pool up in his diaper.

Hooni heard a loud slap and he looked up at the shadow. "No means no, you creep!" he heard the girl say as one of the shadowy figures moved away. The other figure followed, saying, "Come on baby, we're made for each other!" as his friends laughed at him from outside the alley. The laughter and voices got quieter as they seemed to follow the woman away. A deep smile of relief formed on Hooni's face as his two major concerns seemed to disappear at once; he no longer had to worry about the bullies and he no longer had to worry about his aching bladder.

In his squatted position against the wall, the pee gathered up and soaked into the padding on his butt. The diaper absorbed the liquid and puffed up, slightly forcing his legs apart. He felt the warmth spread around his crotch and found it actually comforting compared to the feeling of his wet pants the day before.

Hooni crouched alone in that alley, filled with relief and grinning ear to ear from the naughty joy he took from wetting himself. Still, after what felt like a blissful straight minute of peeing into his diaper, he was worried how much it could take. He reached behind him and felt his butt, checking for leaks, but none were there. He figured he'd released enough pressure that he could probably stop now, but since the diaper was ruined anyway he decided to finish his business there and then. He continued peeing until he naturally fizzled out, then he gave one last push to make sure he emptied every last drop in his bladder.

He smiled as he stood up, the weight of the diaper sagging warmly between his legs. He looked down at his crotch to see if the bulge was noticeable, which it wasn't. He then did his best to look behind him at his own butt, though he found it difficult to gauge rather or not he was sagging from behind. He squeezed his diapered butt with one of his hands and found it had absorbed quite a bit, puffing up in the process. Hooni blushed and moved his school briefcase to be held inconspicuously behind him, hopefully hiding any potential bulge.

He exited the alley, now walking much more leisurely and carefree. He enjoyed the way the wet diaper made him feel, it made him feel young. It reminded him of his mother, and when his father was still around, and before he was millions of Won in debt. The way his sagging diaper made him waddle brought him back to a simpler time, when he was free to pee wherever he wanted then go back to his day without a care in the world. He was briefly sad that he wouldn't be able to end it today, not with his diaper as at risk of leaking as it was now, but he was happy for one day he could at least go back to the beginning. He'd have a chance to end his life tomorrow, today he was going to enjoy it like it had just started.

Lost in thought and waddling along, Hooni was taken completely by surprise when he felt something slap him on his back. For a second he was afraid it was the bullies but when he turned to look, it was just his friend Soorim walking home from the middle school he attended.

"Hey Hooni, you look happy today. What happened?" his younger friend asked, his usual huge grin spread across his face.

Hooni didn't have a response, his mind was completely taken up by the diaper and he couldn't think of any excuse to say that wasn't related. "I- uh- well- ehh," he stuttered out, getting more nervous with every utterance.

Soorim laughed. "That's more the expression I'm used to! Anyway I'm gonna come hang at your place today."

"Maybe you should stop by your home first to say hi?" Hoonie suggested, knowing he'd need a minute to properly dispose of his wet diaper.

"Nah, if I go home the old lady's just gonna have me work," Soorim responded.

"But I need to change...out of my school clothes, I mean," Hooni said lamely, unable to think of a much better excuse.

"Geez, I didn't know you were so modest. Relax, we're both dudes here. It's not like I haven't seen other guys in their underwear before," Soorim said.

Hooni swallowed, unable to think of any more excuses. His diaper, briefly a source of great comfort to him, filled him with anxiety as he considered the very real possibility his friend would catch him in it.

The two walked home, Hooni stressing over his diaper as Soorim blabbered on beside him. If Hooni had been considering WHY he was in a diaper now and not just the fact that he was in one, he'd remember the accident he'd had last night. If he remembered that, then he would know his true concern should be the shorts and underwear hanging up in his house, smelling faintly of pee. Sadly, Hooni didn't possess this ability of foresight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooni and Soorim walked back to their apartment complex, the former babbling on about the new game he bought while the latter grew increasingly uncomfortable with every step he took as his thighs rubbed themselves red against his swollen diaper. He was tempted to waddle but he couldn't risk Soorim figuring out anything was wrong. Instead he suffered in silence, swearing that tomorrow he'd dig some lotion out of the school's medicine cabinet.

The two reached Hooni's apartment and, upon entering, Soorim asked, "Hey, did you get a cat?"

"A cat?" Hoonie echoed, surprised by the randomness of the question. "No, I don't think your mom even allows tenants to keep cats," Hooni answered. "Why?"

He sniffed a few times and looked around the room. "I thought I smelled pee...oh! Maybe that's it," he said, pointing to the clothesline next to the window where Hooni's underwear and shorts were drying.

Hooni's heart skipped a beat. "W-w-w-w-w-what!? Why would my clothes smell like pee? It's not like I peed myself or anything! I'm in high school, surely a high schooler wouldn't still be wetting their pants!" Hooni spat out, fumbling over his words and giving a nervous smile. He stopped speaking when he noticed the grave look Soorim was giving him.

A grin formed on Soorim's face and he gave a quick laugh. "Haha, no need to be so defensive," he said, walking forward toward the clothesline then passing it by. "If you leave your wet clothes on the line without opening a window they start to smell gross," he said, pushing the window up. "There, that should clear it up."

Hooni was still breathing heavily and his face was beat red, that got way too close for his comfort. But as Soorim passed the clothesline again he stopped to sniff Hooni's shorts, then said, "You might want to rewash these, they really do smell like piss."

"R-right," Hooni said obediently.

Soorim pulled the 3DS out of his backpack and went over to Hooni's bed. Before sitting on it he lifted the blanket and examined the mattress, then put the blanket back on and smiled at Hooni.

"What are you…" Hooni started.

"Sorry!" he said with a huge grin. "You were so adamant about not peeing yourself that I wanted to be sure I wasn't about to sit on a wet spot."

"I didn't pee myself!" Hooni shot back.

Soorim threw up his hands in a surrendering motion. "I believe you, I believe you!" he said through playful laughter. Hooni let out a sigh of relief, it was hard to feel too anxious when he was around the ever joyous Soorim.

Soorim plopped down on the bed and began playing his 3DS, giving Hooni time to figure out what to do about his wet diaper. He thought about changing in the bathroom, but he wouldn't have anywhere to put the used diaper once he was out of it.* He considered excusing himself to a convenience store and changing in one of their restrooms, but that would mean buying something with funds he couldn't afford to spare. The diaper was growing increasingly clammy and uncomfortable and his legs were still chafing more every time he took a step.

 _*Authors note: Korean bathrooms generally share a space for the toilet and shower area, meaning cabinets or drawers that water can get into aren't always available. Image search "small Korean bathroom" to see what I mean._

Still, he decided he had no choice. He'd have to wear the wet diaper until Soorim left. He put his school bag down and walked over to his bed to take a seat between Soorim and the wall (where he could leach off of his neighbor's wifi.)

Before Hooni could sit down, Soorim looked up from his game toward Hooni. "Don't mind me," he said. "Go ahead and change out of your school clothes."

"I uh…" Hooni started, trying to come up with an excuse. "Oh! I was planning to wear those shorts that are drying and they're my only ones," he said, thinking that would settle the issue without even having to lie.

"So what did you wear when you washed those shorts yesterday?" he asked.

Hooni gave an awkward smile. "Just my underwear, really…"

Soorim's lips curled up in a devious grin. "Good idea!" he said. He put his 3DS to the side and jumped off the bed, then began undoing his belt buckle.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hooni asked frantically.

"We should just hang out in our underwear!" Soorim said enthusiastically. "Me and my cousins used to do it all the time when we were kids," he added while unzipping his fly and dropping his trousers to the floor and revealing his checkered blue boxers shorts. "Besides, it's way too hot today to wear pants." He kicked his trousers off his feet and away from the bed before turning to Hooni and looking at him expectedly.

"N-no thanks, I'm comfortable like this," Hoonie said in a panic while averting his gaze and trying not to look at his half naked friend.

"No you aren't, you were fidgeting with your pants during the entire walk home," he said.

'Damnit, this guy is way too observant sometimes,' Hooni thought to himself. He couldn't think of anything to say, though. He just continued looking away.

"Man, don't make me the only one sitting around in his underwear. It's embarrassing," Soorim pleaded.

"Sorry…" Hooni said while still looking away, genuinely not wanting to upset his friend.

"Let me help," Soorim said.

It took a second for Hooni to register the sentence. "Wait, no!" he said, turning back to his friend and putting out a hand to stop him. He was too late, though, as Soorim grabbed the butt of his pants and began pulling down. He stopped and froze for a second.

"What the fuck?" he said as he squeezed the squishy padding.

"Let go!" Hooni cried. He pushed at Soorim's hand as he tried to pull himself away. When Soorim finally let go, Hooni was caught off balance and crashed to the floor, his head hitting hard on the carpet. The dazed and injured Hooni didn't even realize that the fall made his shirt ride up, exposing the high waistband of his diaper.

"Oh god, Hooni, are you alright?" Soorim asked instinctively as he crouched down next to his friend.

"Ugh…" Hooni moaned, gently moving to pick himself up.

"Let me help," Soorim said. He quickly grabbed Hooni by the armpits and pulled him close to his body, trying to help him to his feet. When Hooni was standing upright, Soorim held him up for a second, his body straddling Hooni's. He couldn't help but feel on his crotch, through his underwear and Hooni's pants, the thick padding on Hooni's butt. He was still confused, but for now he had to make sure his friend was alright. He guided Hooni back onto the bed and laid him down.

"Oh my god Hooni, I'm so sorry," he said, looking down at Hooni and examining the small bump on his forehead.. "I was just playing around, I didn't know you wore diapers."

The last statement took Hooni by surprise and he bolted to sit upright, causing his head to crash into Soorim's nose.

"Ow!" they both said simultaneously. Hooni laid back down and grabbed his forehead while Soorim reeled back and held his nose.

"Shit, am I bleeding?" Soorim asked. He took one of his hands away and revealed it was covered in blood.

"B-b-b-blood?!" Hooni spat out. He was fine with his own blood, he actually liked it, but he had too weak of a stomach to see other people's blood. He began to sit up and said, "I have some gauze, let me...go…go...g-"

Soorim watched his friend fall back onto the bed, seemingly fainting at the site of blood. He sighed, held his nose, then walked into the bathroom to find some tissue paper.

O-o-o-o-o

By the time Hooni woke up it was starting to get dark out. He heard the tell-tale "beeps" and "boops" coming from a video game console next to him and he looked over the side of his bed, where Soorim was sitting on the floor playing his game. Soorim looked back up at him.

"Oh, you're awake!" Soorim said, pausing the game and standing up. "I was starting to think you might be concussed."

It took Hooni a second to recall the events that lead him here, but the tissues in his friend's nose were his first concern. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he said. "How's your nose?"

"The bleeding mostly stopped," Soorim said. The two looked at each other awkwardly for a second. Soorim continued, "So...about what happened earlier…"

Hooni tensed up, not wanting to to address the elephant in the room. But, now that it was mentioned, he realized that there was a distinct lack of thickness between his legs. He reached down to feel his diaper and instead his hand was met with a different thick undergarment. Soorim watched as his friend grabbed himself under the covers.

"Now don't freak out," Soorim said, knowing how easily flustered Hooni was. "After I plugged my nose I came back and found that you'd...err...leaked on the bed…"

Hooni's eyes shot wide open and his hand moved under him, where it was greeted by a rough fabriced towel. Soorim continued, "...I tried to wake you but you were out cold, so I went searching for spare towels and spare uh...underwear, but you really don't have any..."

Hooni reflexively pulled the cover over his face as the story continued, "...So I snuck back home and grabbed some old sheets and towels...and some Goodnites…"

"Goodnites?" Hooni asked, trying to process the random English word Soorim had just used. Then it dawned on him as he remembered back to the commercials that he used to see on TV. "Pull-ups?!" he blurted out, lifting the cover up and laying his eyes on the blue bedwetting pants with the cartoon lion on the front. His frantic gaze shot to Soorim, "I don't remember putting these on!"

Soorim gave a nervous chuckle. "It was my fault that you were in this situation so I figured I should change...uh...help you into new clothes…"

Hooni let out a quiet squeal as he put his head under his cover and tucked into a ball.

"I didn't have any choice! I couldn't wake you up and you were already starting to get a rash! By the way, you really should start using lotion or powder, Hooni," Soorim said, trying to help but only making his friend feel worse.

Under the cover, Hooni was having a small panic attack. He was breathing heavily and tears were rolling down his cheeks. The only reason he'd put on a diaper in the first place was so Soorim WOULD'T see him in wet pants, now that he had then what was the point of all of today's stress? And still worse, now Soorim must think he always wears diaper. The one thing he'd had over Soorim was his age, now how could he flaunt that if the younger boy thought he still needed diapers.

Soorim watched the blanket pile shake and he heard muffled sobs coming from inside of it. He took a deep breath, "You know, I've never told anyone this but I used to be a bedwetter myself." Hooni seemed to stop crying for a second when he heard this, so Soorim continued, "Honestly, if I'm not careful I still end up wetting the bed. Remember that day we got drunk over here? Well my mom was none too happy about the laundry the next day. She made me wear Goodnites to bed all week as punishment, that's why I had the one I put on you."

From below the blanket Hooni giggled to himself. 'He still wets the bed at his age? I guess he really is immature compared to me afterall,' he thought, without a touch of irony. He emerged from the blanket and looked up at Soorim, still wearing his signature grin despite his blushing cheeks.

"So now that I've told you about my problem, how about you?" he asked. Hooni struggled to think of an excuse so Soorim helped him out, "Since I couldn't find any diapers here then this is a new problem, right? Is it like a bladder infection or something?"

Hooni beamed and gladly announced, "Yeah, it's a bladder infection!" Sooni smirked at him and he dropped his excitement some. "I uh….wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I think that's it though."

Soorim nodded, seemingly convinced by this answer. "With your hygiene it doesn't surprise me in the least," he said, causing Hooni to blush. "Anyway, I should be getting home. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left you. I'm sorry again about all the trouble, I wont tell anyone about this if you don't tell anyone about my bedwetting."

Hooni nodded in agreement, not that there was anyone in his life who he could tell the secret to anyway.

He pocketed his 3DS and slung his school bag over his shoulder. "By the way, you really should go to a doctor and get some medicine," Soorim said.

"Right," Hooni said obediently as Soorim made his exit, cooly waving one hand in the air before he was out of site.

When the door had closed, Hooni patiently reach behind him to grab a pillow and took a deep breath. "AAAahhhhhhh!" he screamed into his pillow, as loud as he could. Of all the humiliations he'd faced in his miserable lifetime, surely getting his diaper changed by a boy younger than him had to be amongst the worst. He also cursed the cheap school diaper for leaking when he laid down, not realizing that he'd pissed himself again when he fainted.

Once Hooni's voice had grown hoarse from screaming, he finally stood. He lifted up his shirt and looked down at the Goodnight. It was a little small for him but it still fit nicely. He also liked the way it snuggly held his package. He left them on and examined the room, seeing Soorim had hung his school pants and the underwear he was wearing over his diaper on the clothesline. He smiled, glad he wouldn't have to worry about laundry tonight, then made his way to his school bag and pulled out a blade and some bandages. He was too tired to go through the hassle of killing himself tonight, but that didn't stop him from indulging in a little cutting.


	4. Chapter 4

Notice: This chapter contains hanging, wetting, messing, bedwetting, and diapers. Also this may be the series finale depending on how the Suicide Boy manga and translation progresses.

o-o-o-o

Hooni had sweat dreams that night. He dreamed of his mother, who had passed away when he was very young. He dreamed she was feeding him a baby bottle as she cradled him in her arms. Then he dreamed of wetting his diaper, knowing his mom was there to help clean him up afterwards. Hooni, for once, was content. Then his alarm went off.

"Just 5 more minutes…" he said to himself, silencing his phone and rolling over.

o-o-o-o-o

Hooni woke with a start, realizing his alarm never went back off. "What time is it?" he asked, grabbing his phone. "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed. He didn't care about school, of course, but his teacher and Jaehoon were sure to give him shit if he didn't show up on time. He quickly ran to the clothesline and put on his pants and shirt, grabbed his bag, then ran out the door and down the steps of his apartment building.

He ran almost the entire way to school, something he'd done before in order to avoid bullies. Occasionally his thighs would scrape together on the parts that chaffed from his diaper and he'd suck his tongue in pain. 'Man, it's so muggy out today, I'm sweating through my clothes,' he thought as he finally approached the school gates. His jog slowed to a walk as he realized where exactly he was sweating most, then he stopped completely as he put his hand on his butt.

A look of alarm crossed over his face. 'Crap, Soorim didn't even wash these!' he realized in a panic. The damp pee was cold on his legs and thighs. It wasn't soaking wet and he turned to look at his butt, seeing that there was almost no discoloration left on his black pants. He looked around in a panic, considering if he should just run back home. Then he saw the group of bullies turn the corner, blocking the path back to his apartment. He quickly turned back to the school and walked in.

His heart was racing as passed through the halls. He thought he smelled pee but he wasn't sure if that was just his imagination. Every student he passed seemed to be smirking at him, they seemed to be looking at his piss stained pants. His breathing began to amplify to a full blown panic attack as he veered away from his classroom and straight to the nurse's office. His plan was to hide in there until he was sure everyone was in class, then he'd head back home.

His heart was pounding as he stumbled into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He rested with his back to the door for a few seconds, trying to catch his breathing.

"Oh Hooni, I thought you'd be in class by now," a female voice said, scarring Hooni and making him jump a little. He looked up to see the school nurse approaching him, clipboard in hand. She looked at him worriedly, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Hooni liked the school nurse, she was always friendly and helpful to Hooni. Still, he didn't want her knowing about stealing the diaper yesterday so he hastily made up an excuse, "N-n-nothing, just feeling a little feint. Do you mind if I lay down for a bit?" He started trying to sneak around her and toward a bed.

The nurse cornered him, however, looking at Hooni like a worried mother. "Sweetie, you're beat red and it looks like you can hardly breath," she said, leaning over slightly and putting the back of her hand on Hooni's forehead. "You do feel a bit warm..."

She paused and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" she thought aloud, causing Hooni to look away and avoid eye contact.. She then looked back down at Hooni who was growing redder by the second. "Hooni, did you have an accident on the way to school?"

"No!" Hooni shot out, instinctively. It was the truth, anyway.

The nurse looked down at him like he was a lying little child. Hooni cracked under her intense gaze. "My pants... might be a little wet…" he said, his voice barely audible due to its quivering.

"Tsk tsk," the nurse said, heading over to some nearby cabinets and searching through them. "Not to worry, I always keep some spare clothes in here just in case." She pulled out some old sweat pants and some briefs. She examined the briefs for a second. "Hooni, do you have a lot of accidents?"

"What? No, of course not! This is just a…" he remembered back to yesterday and the excuse he'd used for Soorim, "...just a bladder infection!"

The nurse nodded and put the briefs back in the cupboard. "And Hooni, answer me honestly, I wont be mad, but did you take a diaper from the medicine cabinet yesterday without asking?"

Hooni wanted to deny the allegation, but the feeling he was a little child being scolded was too much for him to stomach. Instead he let out a quiet, "Maybe…"

The nurse nodded again, heading to the cabinet. "I thought as much. When I came in yesterday I saw that someone had opened the package. I guess this explains it," she said, pulling a diaper from the top shelf.

"I don't need a-" Hooni began, but the nurse cut him off.

"Don't be silly, of course you do. Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you go to class like this. You should be resting," the nurse said. She went to one of the sick beds and Hooni followed, his legs trembling beneath him partly from nerves, partly from the running, and partly from his cold wet behind. He went to sit on the bed but the nurse stopped him.

"Uh-uh, not until you're out of those wet pants. I don't want you staining the school's bed," she said, closing the curtains around the bed for Hooni.

Hooni stood there, his vision a blur and his legs feeling like jelly. After the nurse finished closing the curtains she didn't leave, instead she knelt down in front of Hooni.

"Poor thing, you just keep looking worse and worse…" she said, genuine concern on her face. She reached out and grabbed Hoonie's belt and said, "Let me help-"

"I can-" Hooni began to shout, but then started feeling sick. He put his hand to his mouth as the nurse undid his belt and pulled down his wet pants.

"Oh, glad to see you at least had some protection," she said.

Hooni looked down to see what she was talking about and remembered the Goodnite Soorim had put on him the day before. Just then his stomach sent him an urgent message and he pressed the hand on his mouth down harder. He sprang out from behind the curtains and made his way to the sink but tripped on his pants and fell over onto his hands and knees. Thankfully, he found he'd fallen right in front of a trash can.

He stayed there on all fours, throwing up because of his nerves, presenting his butt and his pull-up to the nurse and with his wet pants around his ankles. The nurse felt immense pity for the boy. She grabbed a towel to drape over his butt and knelt down next to him, patting him on the back. "There, there," she said. "Get it all out."

"I'm sorry," Hooni managed to tell her between coughs. Once he was all finished the nurse grabbed his hand and helped him up, then kept holding it as she lead him to the bed to sit down.

"Thanks for the help…" Hooni said, unable to look at her so instead letting his eyes rest on his lap. He saw his Goodnite, which had a yellow hue to it. 'Holy crap, I'm wet!' he thought to himself, suddenly feeling more shame about his pull-up and tugging his shirt down to cover it. 'When did I…' he then remembered back to his dream, and the memory of peeing his diaper in his mother's arms. He couldn't believe he'd had a genuine accident, it had been years since he'd last wet the bed.

Lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly snapped out of it by the nurse's voice. "Now lay back," she said," and I'll show you how to do the rest."

"What?! No I can do it myself!" he argued.

The nurse grabbed Hooni's wrist and pulled it away from his lap. "See that red on your legs from rubbing against the diaper? I'll show you how to avoid that. Now lay back."

"But I don't want you to see me naked…" Hooni said lamely.

"Sweetie, I'm a nurse. I've seen it all before."

Sweating profusely, Hooni did as he was told and laid back on the bed. The nurse started talking him through the process.

"First let's remove the old one," she said, tearing the sides off his pull-up and sliding it out from under him. Hooni covered his crotch with his hands as she balled it up and set it aside.

"Then you should make sure to clean yourself thoroughly, otherwise you'll make the infection worse," she said as she pulled out some wet wipes and started wiping the boy down. He jumped when the cold fabric touched his skin, then he started to feel comfort as she methodically cleaned his lower region.

'Wait, am I starting to like this?' he thought to himself. 'I really am trash…'

"Now let's apply lotion," she said, rubbing it on her hands and lathering the lotion into Hooni's thighs. The cooling effects of the lotion felt good on his chafed skin and her soft hands hands eased his nerves a bit.

Once the lotion was in, she unfolded the white diaper and lined it up under his legs. "Can you lift your butt for me?" she asked. Hooni thrusted as she slid the diaper up to his back.

"Then a bit of powder," she said as she poured a little onto his skin and the diaper. Hoonie smiled, he really liked that smell. "And we're all ready for the taping. Do you think you can do that part?"

Hooni nodded, proud that he'd been able to tape up his own diaper the day before. The nurse folded the front of the diaper over his privates and Hooni went to work lining up the tapes and securing them one by one. When he was finished the nurse tugged at them a bit, adjusting a couple of them, then she ran her finger through the legs of Hooni's diaper to check the leakgaurd.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, smiling warmly at Hooni. He didn't want to admit it but yeah, it was almost enjoyable. Instead he gave a half-hearted nod.

"I'll leave the curtain drawn so you can get some rest. I'll put your wet pants into a bag and set them next to your loaner sweatpants, bring those back when you're feeling better," she said. She picked up her clipboard and started browsing through it. "Do you have better diapers at home or do you just have the Goodnites?"

"I don't have anything…" he said honestly.

She pursed her lips. "Hmm, that's not good. Do you have someone who can go buy you some after you get home?"

Hooni shook his head.

"Well, it's not normal practice but it can't be helped. I'll place a special order to get a pack of diapers sent to your house. You can take home a few from the school's supply in the meantime, it's not like anyone else has used one in years," she said, making notes on her clipboard.

"Th-thanks," Hooni said, wanting to protest but having no good excuse against the action.

"And one more thing," she said, exiting the curtained area. Hooni listened as she dug through a cabinet and came back with a small bottle of pills. "These should help with the infection. Take one every 6 hours, it's an over-the-counter diuretic."

Hooni gladly took the pills. He had no idea what a diuretic was but he assumed it was some sort of antibiotic, so it would be harmless enough if he took one now just to appease her. The nurse gave him a large cup of water, as well, to help the pill go down.

"I want you to rest here for at least a couple of hours before you go home," the nurse said. She placed a blanket on top of the boy and tucked him in. "Stay in bed and try and get some sleep. If you need anything at all just call for me, I'll be at my desk," she continued.

"Thanks," Hooni said, feeling extremely comfortable in that bed and that diaper. The smell of baby powder still lingered in his nose. The nurse patted Hooni on the head and smiled at him before leaving the boy to himself. It didn't take him long at all to fall asleep.

o-o-o-o-o

A short while after that Hooni woke up to an ache in his bladder. He checked the time and saw it had only been about an hour. He got out of bed and went to put on his loaner sweat pants when the curtain was was thrown open. He jumped and put the rumpled up pants in front of his diaper before seeing it was just the nurse. He let out a deep breath.

"And where do you think you're going? It hasn't even been an hour yet," she asked.

"The bathroom," Hooni replied meekly.

"I don't think so, you need rest. And if you need to go just go, this way I can be sure you really know how to change yourself before you leave," she responded sternly.

"But I…"

"No but's, nurse's orders," she said, taking the pants from him and putting them back down.

He sat back onto his bed, now becoming aware of the loud crinkling plastic sound he made every time he moved. That's how she must have heard him getting up. "Okay…" he said pathetically. The nurse smiled at him and made her way back to her desk.

Hooni laid back down and continued to try and hold it. It was only another hour, anyway, and he'd hardly had anything to drink today. He was sure he could hold it.

Five minutes later he was wiggling in his bed, hands pressed against his diaper and thighs pressed together. 'What is wrong with me?' he wondered. 'Maybe I actually do have a bladder infection?' A smarter boy would have read the warnings on the pill bottle he was given. Unfortunately for Hooni, he was not a smart boy.

He laid in bed like that for another 5 minutes, constantly checking his phone to see how much longer he had to hold it. The pain was getting to be too much as it caused tears to form in his eyes.

'Maybe I can release just a little…' he thought. He cautiously un-clenched his legs and eased the pressure his hands were applying. With just the faintest of pushes, he was able to let a little squirt of pee out into his diaper. After about a second of release he clenched back down and put his hands back on his diaper, daming the flow briefly. Hooni found it hard to stop, though, and he felt another short stream enter his diaper and warm up around his crotch.

Hooni gave a little whimper as he stopped then started peeing a few more times. Eventually, though, he lost the war as an undending stream of pee released from his body and soaked his diaper, from up to his stomach all the way to under his butt. His lips formed a smile of deep warmth as the pressure released and he felt immense relief. Still peeing, he brought his blanket to his chin and made himself comfortable. His heavy eyelids shut themself closed and Hooni felt a strange urge to put his thumb up to his mouth. Hooni, lacking impulse control, obliged and found himself sucking on his thumb.

When he finally finished peeing he allowed himself to drift back to sleep. Again, he dreamed of his mother and his childhood.

o-o-o-o

Hooni woke up to feeling something on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw it was the nurse, using the back of her hand to check his temperature.

"Look who's awake," the nurse said.

Hooni went to smile back at her but realized he still had his thumb in his mouth. He quickly pulled it out and put his hand beneath the cover, trying to hide the evidence. The nurse giggled at him, finding it cute.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "It seems your temperature went down."

"Better," Hooni said.

"Alright, then, you're free to go home. Do you want me to change you before you leave?

Hooni coughed in surprise. "No, I don't need a change."

"Oh, you held it the entire time?"

"I...uh...can change myself, that is…" Hooni admitted.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it. When you leave, just remember to take your medicine and keep an eye out for that package," the nurse reminded him before she went back to her desk.

Hooni quickly changed out of his diaper and put on a new one, trying to remember the step by step instructions the nurse had given him on how to properly change himself. It didn't feel as nice when he did it. He regretted not asking her for help again but he still managed to fasten it securely. He put on his sweat pants and put the plastic bag with his wet trousers in his school bag. He opened the curtain and headed toward the door.

"Before you go…" the nurse said, walking over to Hooni. She pulled the elastic of Hooni's sweatpants back to examine his taping job.

"I-uh-" Hooni stammered nervously.

"Relax. I changed you myself earlier, remember?" She walked behind him and stuck her hand down the back of his pants, feeling the leak guard. She seemed satisfied with Hooni's work so she straightened up and gave him a quick pat on the butt. "Good work!" she said with a genuine tone of accomplishment.

Hooni beamed with pride. "Thanks!" he said. He didn't get many compliments so he took what he could get. The feeling of accomplishment was short lived, though, as he became painfully aware of the loud crinkling that was coming from under his cotton sweatpants. He put his head down and hurried home, thankful class was still in session.

o-o-o-o-o-o

That night...

"An orphan without parents with a household debt of…" Hooni said to himself, standing on a table. He was, of course, saying his suicide mantra (again, for the last time.) He thought about the events that had conspired since the last time he tried to hang himself and ended up pissing his pants. He'd wet himself several times, Soorim had changed him, the nurse had changed him, and he seemed to be losing his mind from constantly dreaming of his mother. None of this mattered, though, because soon he and his mother would be reunited. People seeing him naked or in diapers no longer mattered, all that mattered was that he was about to finally die.  
Still, tonight his face had a profound sadness as he finished his mantra. He had one more line. 17-year-old high school student, Lee Hoon (AKA Hooni,) spoke his last words: "I have no future! This is the only path for me!"

He kicked the table, letting his neck rest in the noose and suffocate him. His hands, again, clawed at his throat as his legs kicked violently below him. His bladder, strained from the constant peeing thanks to the diuretic, took this opportunity to empty itself. Despite the immense pain, Hooni still took some comfort that the diaper was doing the job he'd originally intended for it and keeping his pants dry.

He kept clawing and kicking, however, and it seemed that he may have kicked too much. The sweatpants he borrowed from the school nurse proved to be a little looser than he'd anticipated as all the wriggling caused them to drop to his ankle and onto the floor.

'I'm exposed!' he worried to himself. He imagined Soorim walking into the building and discovering Hooni, hanging from the ceiling and wearing nothing but a full yellow diaper. He hastily reached behind him to grab the scissors, only for his hand to feel around the back of his diaper in vain. He looked down to see they had gone tumbling to the floor with his pants.

'Crap!' he thought, kicking and prying as hard as he could. 'Is this really it? Did I finally win at suicide?'

He stopped struggling as much as darkness and unconsciousness washed over him. His debt, his sadness, his exposed diaper, none of it mattered now. Just sweet, eternal rest.

Hooni, barely conscious, felt himself rocking back and forth a little more violently, despite the fact that he'd stopped struggling. Then he saw one of the glass cups on his counter fall to the floor, crashing on the tile. He could feel or hear an immense roar, but that mattered little to him.

Suddenly, he felt a drop. The next thing he knew he was on the ground gasping for breath. He laid face down, coughing and choking while his hands rubbed his neck, which was burning from the harsh rope.

He heard a siren in the distance and he started trying to figure out what had happened. The noose was hanging by his throat, seemingly unbroken. He looked up and saw that the ceiling beam he'd tied it to had snapped, allowing him to go pummelling onto the table. There was glass on the floor and some more stuff looked like it had fallen off the counter.

Confused, he grabbed the scissors and cut the rope from his neck before curling up into a fetal position and crying, still trying to overcome the fear, pain, and choking. After a few minutes his wits and his breath came back to him so began taking stock of the situation. He rolled off the table and stood up, his bare diaper wet and sagging between his legs. But it felt different somehow, like there was more in back. He reached behind him and patted his butt.

"Oh no…" he said to himself, in shock. He pressed down a bit, smooshing the excess material against his body. "Did I-"

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Hooni's heart skipped a beat. He heard a voice call from his door, "Hooni it's Soorim! Open up, my mom wants me to check for earthquake damage!"

He hesitated for a second. There was way too much he needed to clean up to let Soorim in but if he didn't respond then Soorim would just come in anyway.

"I'm-" he started yelling, but immediately went into a coughing fit. The noose must have done more damage than he thought. He grabbed the rope and stuffed it into the trash as he approached the door.

"Everything's alright in here," he called to Soorim. His voice, raspy and wheezy, said otherwise.

"Come on, open up. I just need to take a quick peak," Soorim said.

"No, it's fine!" he attempted to yell back, his voice betraying him again.

"I'm coming in!" he insisted. Hooni heard the landlords son fiddling with a key. He rushed over to his sweatpants, which were still laying on the ground, and stepped into them. He pulled them up just in time as Soorim entered the apartment.

"Sorry, my mom wanted- what the hell?! 'Everything's alright' my ass!" he yelled at Hooni once he spotted the broken ceiling beam.

"Sorry...I…" Hooni said. Soorim heard his pathetic wheezing voice and saw that his friend was trembling. He looked like he'd been crying.

Soorim felt bad for yelling at his friend so he approached Hooni. "Hey, it's alright. It was just an earthquake," he said, putting one hand on his friend's shoulder. "See, we're all safe. And that? That'll be fixed in no time."

Hooni didn't say anything, it hurt to talk and he was still riding his near death high too much to really think of anything to say. Soorim looked at him funnily, though, and backed up a bit. "Man, you must have been really scarred, huh?"

"What?" Hooni croaked out, then saw Soorim was eyeing his pants. The wetting had caused his diaper to swell up and make an obvious bulge from underneath his sweatpants. Then the smell finally hit Hooni's nose and he realized Soorim must have figured out what it was.

"T-t-t-t-t-there must be a gas leak or something!" Hooni said, not realizing defending himself from a non-accusation only made him even more obvious.

Soorim grinned as he walked to the door. "I'll have my mom check on that as well as the ceiling beam. It's not too bad, though, and we have other tenants to deal with so you should have time to get cleaned up and changed."

Hooni, red faced, just stared at the ground.

"Oh...but try not to use the water until we've checked all the pipes," he said. He added an embarrassed, "...Sorry," before going out the door. He paused for a second and took note of the apartment number, which had fallen off. Finally, he closed the door and left Hooni alone.

Hooni, still shaking and completely mortified by this turn of events, walked over to his bed. His legs felt like concrete under him and he needed to sit down. As his butt hit the mattress he felt the mess in his diaper mush up against him. He jumped back up, disgusted by the feeling.

He grabbed his now dry pair of good underwear from the clotheslines to begin getting changed. Then he remembered how much he'd been peeing today and that he wasn't supposed to use the water. He sighed as he put the briefs back down and pulled out a diaper, resigned to his new underwear for the foreseeable future. He figured if everyone thought he had a bladder infection he might as well embrace it.

As he awkwardly tried to wipe himself clean with some of the wet wipes the nurse had given him, he swore, then and there, to never try and hang himself again. It was just too embarrassing. There had to be more dignified ways to kill yourself.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, one door over from Hooni, 24-year-old Jung-Minhyuk heard a knock at his door. He paused his game and went to check on it, only to find a package sitting on his stoop. He brought it inside and ripped off the tape, expecting it to be some stuff he won in an auction, but was instead greeted by a pack of adult diapers. He bursted out laughing.

"Woops…" he said to himself. He picked the package up and went to his little brother's room, knocking lightly as to not disturb the young artist.

"Busy," 15-year-old Jung-Sana answered from behind the door.

"No problem, but I opened your package by mistake. I'll leave it right here," he said, then added, "By the way, I'm really proud you finally decided to address your problem. A growing boy like you needs their sleep."

"What is he talking about?" Jung said to himself, annoyed. He put his pen down and peaked outside the door, seeing the box with the pack of diapers sitting in the hallway. "What the hell!" he shouted down the hallway toward his brother's room. "I didn't order these!"

"Well you need them!" his brother shouted back. Jung's face turned red, his preferred strategy was to ignore his bedwetting. He hated when his brother brought it up. Still, Jung dragged the package into his room and shut the door. He examined the box and read the name of the person this package was addressed to. "Lee hoon…"

To be continued?


End file.
